


Another Round, Please?

by Hoodedelf



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dream Cheating, Drinking, F/M, shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodedelf/pseuds/Hoodedelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon's bored on a Friday night when Steve's away on a mission and decides it would be a good idea to ask Clint to go to the bar with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Round, Please?

Steve had gone on a mission, it wasn’t anything new or foreign. It was just a fact, and along with that came the reason Sharon was bored at home on a Friday night. She was upside down on the sofa with her feet in the air when her eyes glimpsed over her phone. The agent pulled it over to her and looked through the measly contact list. No to Coulson. No to Romanoff. Definitely no to Wilson and Murdock. Wait, how did she have Wade’s number? Barton, she had a winner. 

[sent] I’m bored and I know you’re home probably watching a movie. We’re going drinking. Meet you at the bar in twenty minutes.

It was only a minute or so later when she got the reply back with a simple ”Fine”. Grinning, Sharon rotated herself so she was sitting straight. Quickly getting up, Sharon pulled on her boots and a jacket then continuing out her front door to hail a taxi. 

Fifteen minutes later, Sharon sat at the bar twiddling her thumbs and waiting for the legendary archer to arrive. Noticing the muscular figure enter Sharon first raised her arm to get Clint’s attention and then turned to the bartender to order their first round of shots. “Why did you drag me here?” he grumbled, taking off his coat and sitting in the seat next to her. “Because Steve’s somewhere in New Zealand and you seemed like fitting company.” The blonde beamed. The bartender came back and put the two small glasses in front of them. “Bottoms up Barton. You won’t regret this.” 

Nine rounds later and neither of them were thinking as straight as they should have been. “You know. I think I’m done for the night. Why don’t we go to my place and you can show me whatever crappy movie you were watching.” The archer reluctantly agreed and that’s how they ended up back at Sharon’s flat with her singing Carry On My Wayward Son in an extremely off pitch key. “You know why don’t we just go to bed?” she questioned once the song was over. 

He stopped mid-step down the hall. “We?” he questioned raising an eyebrow. “Yes. We. And no I don’t mean any funny business. I do quite love my husband and don’t plan on ruining that. But 1. I’m lonely 2.I’m not letting you go home by yourself considering you had more than me.” she laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards her room. 

Once in one of Steve’s t-shirts and pair of sweat pants Sharon re-entered the bedroom to find Clint already in bed in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. “It amazes me that no one’s snatched you up yet.” she giggled hopping in beside him. “G’night Barton. Thank you for paying.” Sharon then turned away to face the wall and let sleep over take her.

Shirt coming off, buttons being torn in the rush of fingers. Hands sliding everywhere. Gentle kisses up his neck to his mouth. Only it wasn’t blue eyes looking back and that was most definitely not blonde hair. Clint. 

Sharon woke up with a start, trying to shake off the dream, moving closer into the arms that encased her. Only, she didn’t smell the irish spring soap or Steve’s signature cologne. Her eyes flashed open and there sat the very man she’d been having the dream about. Letting out a scream, Sharon pushed away and ended up rolling off the bed. Clint woke with a start as well, looking over at Sharon who was getting back up. “you okay?” Sharon took her pillow from the bed and closed her eyes for a moment as a headache pounded in her head. “y-yeah. Just remind me to never go drinking when Steve’s on a mission.” She then exited the room and went to sleep on the sofa in the living room.


End file.
